dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Álmsteinn Andersson
"Fall, fell, fallen. Steal, stole, stolen." '' '''Álmsteinn Anderson (アルムスタイン=アンデルソン) is former student in Greenville Academy, currently staying in Greenville City. A sharp-tongued Icelander, fluent in English and Icelandic. He also can speak and understand few Indonesians, courtesy of Asoka and Kenny. In Greenville City, he lived with Kenny, Ciello, and Asoka. Yet, he ran away before returning back to the house, due to some untold reasons. Personality Almsteinn usually talks with both formal and informal speech. The way he talks is literally blunt, charaterized by directness in his words. He also thinks himself as an independent person, able to sustain some of his problems and ideas by his own, without any help from anyone. But sometimes this attitude of him is supressed, if he really needs a help. Tends to curse when surprised, annoyed, or angry. He cannot trust someone that easily, he would need some research regarding the person. Whether it is in the social media/internet or straightforwardly. Alms has an addiction to make new gadgets, softwares and surf the internet. He tends to cling around with his emotional side, snapping when people pester around when he was working. Yet, he could go based on calculation that runs through his head, making him a bit understanding and wise. Although this side seems rough, he would get serious if the matter is important or greatly needs his notice. Appearance When he was still working at UETE (United Earth Technological Enforcer), Alms actually has straight, white hair. But the day before he moved out, he dyed his hair black and actually wears neutral black contacts, to cover his scarlet eyes of his. Later on, his hair has rooted black in the middle, surrounded by whitish strands, much to his dismay. Almsteinn's height is around 178 cm, and weight about 64 kg. Wears a black T-shirt, with the same coloured jacket, a green-white scarf, khaki pants that stopped at his knee and black shoes. History Born at 18th March, 1996 at Reykjavik, Iceland. He did not live with his parents until 13 y.o. Instead he lived with his grandparents, as their parents were busy with their upcoming crisis in business. His grandfather, teached him how to use guns and others. While his grandmother usually just take care of him. At the age of 13, he was teached by his parents about IT. As he grew to love IT, he decided to randomly make a software, which eventually help his parent's business in term of administration. But, one day, when he made a mistake at coding a program, the machine suddenly broke and exploded. He was terrified of the sound (and eventually traumatized), and felt scared when he knew the truth that his parents kept on accusing him. He still love IT but eventually hate his parents, questioning to trust other people. Almsteinn found himself having a supernatural power due to the impact. After the traumatic situation, he shutted down the administration program of his parent's business. He moved to his grandparents' house and they became his new foster parents. Before his grandparents died and transfering to Greenville, he worked at UETE (United Earth Technological Enforcer) in the center of Iceland, Reykjavik. He met Ciello Eclairage, an attendant at UETE, yet he was there not as a Programmer, Hacker, or Technician. Ciello was one of the child of UEMD (United Earth Medical Division) Supreme Commander, excelling in psychology. After 3 years full of work, he went to Greenville City, meeting Asoka and Kenny, and eventually Ciello. Abilities As a programmer, he could build thousand of weird and odd programs but useful, usually to cover his boredom. Searching for information and stalking people is one of his usual quirks. He quite fond of hacking other's account to acquire information, but sticks more to programming. After the impact of the bomb, he acquired a supernatural power which allow him to control the gravity. It took long enough for him to master the ability, yet he made a program, which help him to channel the power more sufficiently. Formerly, he uses his Artificial Intelligent, Setsuna, to navigate the distance, energy, and power he has to let out. While Almsteinn made a device, taking form of a sleek black wristwatch, to help the flow of his Gravity manipulation. Almsteinn (with the help of Setsuna ''or Ciello's ''Navigazione ''skill) can '''stop', strengthen, or weaken the force of gravity. It also has a range meter, about 1 km. This abilit is called '''''G-Contrivance or ''Gravity Contrivance.'' Trivia *The earlier design actually has more disorder, including Avoidant Personality Disorder, and STM(Short Term Memory) which was later forgotten by the author. *His screen name in the cybernetic world is Caelum. His typing quirk is perfect grammar and syntax. His cursing habit did not appear while typing. *Almsteinn did not like seafood, especially crabs, because it stinks. *Almsteinn has a male AI, living in his PC and phone. The same program that he made when the explosion happened. This AI is called Setsuna, which turns out to be his former navigator (before knowing Ciello's abilities to detect and navigate). He appears as a holographic picture. *Secretly keeps a dual pistol inside his wardrobe. *Gave himself the title of SHSL Programmer and SHSL Hacker. * Almsteinn and Ciello have met before, in joined-cooperation plan for UETE(United Earth Technology Enforcer) and UEMD (United Earth Medical Division). Alms as one of the programmer and Ciello as field-worker (psychologist). Category:StudentsCategory:Greenville AcademyCategory:Male